Viewtiful Joe
Viewtiful Joe is a side scrolling beat 'em up video game developed by Capcom and Team Viewtiful.It was originally released in 2003 as a part of the Capcom Five under director Hideki Kamiya and producer Atsushi Inaba. The game was later ported to the PlayStation 2 by the same design team under the name Clover Studio, subtitled Aratanaru Kibō (新たなる希望?, lit. "A New Hope") in Japan. The game's story concerns Joe, an avid movie-goer whose girlfriend Silvia is kidnapped during a film starring Joe's favorite superhero, Captain Blue. Joe is shortly thereafter thrust into Movieland, where Silvia is taken by the villainous group known as Jadow. After accepting a special V-Watch from Captain Blue, Joe transforms into the tokusatsu-style persona "Viewtiful Joe" and sets out to rescue her. The gameplay of Viewtiful Joe features traditional 2D platform side-scrolling intermixed with 3D cel-shaded graphics. Abilities known as "VFX Powers" grant the player special actions for combat and puzzle-solving, such as slowing down or speeding up time. Viewtiful Joe was critically acclaimed for its unique visual style and gameplay, earning itself a number of awards from various media publications. A minor commercial success, the game spawned a few sequels with releases seen on other consoles such as the PlayStation Portable (PSP) and Nintendo DS. An anime adaption of the game was also produced. Connections to The Wonderful 101 Characters In The Wonderful 101, Sexy Silvia has been confirmed to be Wonder-Cheerleader by Hideki Kamiya. Her real name is even Silvia'''nne. This is referred to in one of Pink's QTE fails (and Joe himself is mentioned by name, referencing the unmade third game in the intended trilogy). She battles with Desperado, her signature pistol. Wonder-Movie seems to be extremely like Captain Blue. Joe's design will be confirmed as a counterpart, Poseman. To unlock '''Poseman, you will need to achieve at least some of the bottle caps. Other Connections *Viewtiful Joe and Ōkami were published by the inactive Clover Studios. Clover Studios was mentioned as an allusion for a kindergarten school that young Will Wedgewood went. *Poseman's name is located at the vertical marquee in the Viewtiful Joe cover. Poseman is now borrowed and the designs were created in The Wonderful 101. *When the life gauge is empty, the death scene is very similar to TW101's death scene. They both include a pause with an inverted image, before the character dies. *The staff name, "Team Wonderful", is paraphrased from "Team Viewtiful". *Some of The Wonderful 101 characters, share roles to Viewtiful Joe characters. **Wonder-Red slightly resembles Viewtiful Joe himself. **Laurence Nelson serves the same role as Captain Blue, being the predecessor of the main protagonist. **Alice MacGregor shares a similar role as Sprocket, acting as the coordinator below Commander Nelson as Sprocket was to Captain Blue. **Tara Strong voiced both Captain Blue Jr. and Wonder-Pink. *When Blue quotes "I'm thinking...Platinium Majin.", it refers to Six Majin. Both Six Majin and Platinum Robo shares the Tokusatsu reference *The Shocking Pink is located at the Convenience Store. The Wonderful 101 also have the same thing, which is the paraphrased Shocking Red. *The "Voomerang" was strikingly similar to Prince Vorkken's Victor Boomerang. *The Wonderful 101's Operation 004 shows color schemes in the SHARK submarines that are identical to Gran Bruce, one of the bosses from Viewtiful Joe. *Viewtiful Joe and Sexy Silvia represent fire and lightning. The same goes to Wonder-Red and Wonder-Blue from the Wonderful 101, and also Bayonetta's enemies, Grace & Glory. *The print "HOT RED JOES" is located on the sports monitor in Operation 001, referring to the character, Joe, and his "red hot" motto. *The "CUT!" caption is quite a reference to Wonder-Green's first QTE fail from the Game Over screen. *The Sunken City Mu from Viewtiful Joe is a similarity of Neo Mu, Ocean Metropolis. *Devil May Cry, Viewtiful Joe, Ōkami, Bayonetta, and The Wonderful 101 caught the phrase "20 years ago". *Both Viewtiful Joe and The Wonderful 101 are asked by the question: "Can I have your autograph?" (by the student and Captain Blue Jr.) *Fire Leo and Frost Tiger shares similarities with Laambo and Walltha. ** They are portrayed as brothers. ** Fire Leo and Laambo decease first, before Frost Tiger and Walltha. *Wonder-White's surname, main weapon, element, and color scheme are inspired by Frost Tiger; fans thought that White is the successor. *Wonder-Blue is the successor of the lightning-based sword wielder, after Alastor. Category:Other Games Category:Game